New Friendships
by OthLover94
Summary: Haley moves with her cousin Jake and his family to a small town in north carolina called Tree hill. When she starts going to tree hill highschool . she meets many people. will she ever have the live she wants? will there be someone to help her?
1. Chapter 1 Moving away

MOVING AWAY

"Haley sweetie, Jake is here" My mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"Thanks mom. I'll be down in a minute" I called back down. Wow my last day in this room, my last day here in this too big of a town in California. I am going to miss here so much and my parents but I'm so glad they are allowing me to go with Aunt Kelly, Uncle Mark and Jake until they get there. As I grab my last bag and hid back down into the kitchen, I see Jake sitting at the counter eating a plate full of break feast and my mom standing at the oven. I laugh at Jake as he shovels the food into his mouth. He turns and looks at me

"What? We are going to be in the car for a lonnnnng time" he drags the word long on for far too long "besides I'm going to have to wait about half a year for your moms cooking" I laugh again

"Ya I guess your right" I sit down and start eating my plate of break feast when my mom comes over to me

"Haley bob I'm going to miss you so much. You keep up your manners and be good for your relatives. You understand me?" I nod my head "I love you and I'm going to miss you so much baby girl" I turned and hugged my mother after I was done the food that was in my mouth.

"I love you mommy but I have to go now. Jake come on" I say getting up and grabbing Jakes hand and start pulling him

"Aren't you forgetting something Haley" a male voice came from behind me. I quickly turned around and ran jumping into the arms of my father.

"I love you daddy and I will miss you so much" My dad laughed

"I love you to Haley bob" he kissed the top of my head and released me from his arms. As I walked by my mother I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked out of the house with my duffel bag and Jake following.

"So little cousin are you exited?" Jake asked. We were sitting in back of his parents Hyundai Tucson, watching beauty and the beast. Ya I know childish movie but jenny, Jakes daughter, wanted to watch it. Your probably wondering how old Jake is, well he is a year older than my age, he's 17. He had jenny when he was 16. Her mother Nicky took off and left him and Jenny alone.

"I am actually. New people, new house, new town. Sounds good to me. You know what the best is?" Jake just looked at me waiting for me to continue "I get to go with my wonderful cousin and his beautiful daughter" I smiled at him.

"So guys only one hour and a half till we reach tree hill" my aunt said from the passenger seat.

When we arrived at the house. I had just woken and so had Jenny. We both opened are eyes to a beautiful house. It was amazing and huge.

We got out of the car and I grabbed Jenny as she smiled at me. I whispered into her ear "you ready baby girl?" she smiled again and gave me a small nod. I replied her with a smile also.

First day of school. Gosh it has already been 3 days and I finally finished unpacking. Last night I picked out my outfit for school, my plan was to wear a pair of jeans and a pink sweater that matched my dark hair, which I had straightened so it went passed my shoulder. My brown eyes had no makeup on them and that is the way I liked to keep it.

When I walked out the hall way and down the stairs I peeked in the living room to see jenny sitting on the floor playing and watching one of the kids show that aunt Kelly probably put on for her. I went over and sat down next to her and she smiled up at me. "Hey cutie pie"

"Mowning Hawey" I smiled as she tried saying my name and morning. She got up and came to sit on me to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back. All of a sudden there was a flash of light. I looked up and saw Jake holding a camera with a big smile.

"Awn Haley, jenny that was so cute. I had to capture the moment" I laughed at my cousin and his fatherly instincts. It made me proud some days. But then I realize how young he is and what he really should be doing instead of watching his baby. I love her though and I'm glad it turned out this way.

" Jake. You know there are many more moments like that" is ticked out my tongue at him.

"Okay let's capture some of them" I got up and grabbed jenny spinning her in a circle. Jake snapped the photo. Jenny was laughing and so was I. It was a good picture. Next I kissed her check. Then I grabbed Jake and pulled him to the couch and we all took a picture of us three on the couch. As we laughed someone cleared there throat.

"O hey mom" Jake said

"That was very cute to watch but you tow have to get to school" me and Jake sighed and nodded getting up I kissed jenny's forehead and Jake picked her up and hugged her then kissed her check. Handing jenny to Aunt Kelly and kissing her forehead, we walked out the door to the Tucson that Jake was given to drive us to school.


	2. Chapter 2: New girl in town

NEW GIRL IN TOWN

As we walked out of the office from the school it felt like everyone was staring at us. I turn and look at Jake.

"This would be a lot easier if we had the same last names, at least they are close. James and Jagelski. Thank god" he laughs at me.

"Hales it's going to be okay" I nod in reply. How come he is so sure that it will be okay? It's much easier for guys to make friends than girls. "I'm going to go to basketball practice to try and join the team"

"cool, I'm going to see if I can get a job as a tutor like when we were back at home" I smile. He looks at me

"Nerd" I laugh and playfully hit his arm "well here is my locker" he tells me. I nod and continue walking a bit till I reach my locker. As I tried unlocking my lockers I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was kind of cute but not my type

"Hello, my names Lucas Scott" the boy says, I smile and turn back to my locker.

"Ya okay I'm Haley James" he laughs

"Well nice to meet you too Haley" I turn to him and give him my best annoyed face. Doesn't he know I'm new and just trying to get everything done? "Okay sorry, I just thought you could use a friend"

"Well that is very nice of you, I'm obviously new here and I am waiting for someone actually" I say

"Okay W—"Jake cut him in "Haley are you okay?" Lucas looked a bit shocked

"Yup just fine." I reply

"Hey dude you okay?" Jake asked the blonde headed boy known as Lucas

"Me yup I'm fine" he looked back and forth from Jake and me "dating?" he asked. Me and Jake both started laughing

"Is that the impression that's going around?" I asked he kind of just shrugged "well to answer that, no we are cousins"

"Okay cool. Well you two should come to my mom's cafe tonight for supper"

I quickly made a cover for Jake knowing he didn't want anybody knowing about jenny just yet "well actually I have to babysit tonight"

"That's fine bring the little one with, it'll just be me and some close friends. I can introduce you to some people" the more we talked the more we became friends. He was really cool. I think one day we would be really great friends.

"Awesome. Well I'm off to class I'll see you boys later" and I walked off to the class.

When I walked in I noticed the only seat open was beside this blonde girl that had many curls. She was talking to a girl with brown hair and looked much more hyper than the blonde. Who kind of reminded me of the boy Lucas from before. I wonder if they are friends. When I walked to the teacher she looked at me, then said "Haley James?" I nodded and she pointed to the seat beside the blonde.

When I walked over to the two girls who I had observed before, I sat down and started doodling on my books until one of them was talking to me.

"Hey you're the new girl right? The one with the hot brunette boy before?" it was the brown haired peppy one, no surprise if she was a cheerleader or something like that.

"Yup that's me. I'm Haley James" I say to the girl

"Cool, my name is Brooke Davis and this blonde headed girl is my best friend Peyton Sawyer. So who is that boy? A boyfriend?"

I laugh "wow second person to think that, no he is my cousin, Jake. By the way nice to meet you"

Brooke laughs also "good cause he is a hottie."

"Eww. Okay disgusting, that it is my cousin you're talking about. I don't think he would date her anyways. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" I ask

"Well I listen to music and I enjoy going to Karen's Cafe to have a drink or pie" the blonde named Peyton spoke for the first time

"That's not all she likes there" Brooke said giving Peyton a wink "I like shopping and I am a cheerleader. I go to Karen's cafe also. It's kind of home court here. Karen's the best"

"So you like Lucas I am guessing?" I asked Peyton "awesome I'm supposed to be going there tonight but I have my little umm cousin with me she is about a year and a half"

"I do like him, but he never notices me, because I dated his brother Nathan Scott. And they hate each other. Wait does you like him?"Peyton asked me

I laughed again shaking my head no "nope he is all yours but I do think we are going to be good friends maybe one day. And why do the brothers hate each other?" I asked kind of confused

"We will talk later, Miss Potter is starting to look at us, don't want to get in trouble on the first day right?" I sigh

"Nope" English is my favourite class but I have to read a half a book to be caught up to them. This will be a long week. At least I didn't wait for my parents to come, and then I'd be even more behind. After Science my second class I was lucky to have brook and Peyton in it too so I told Brooke and Peyton id be at lunch in a bit I just had to go see the principle. They nodded and walked away. I walked into the Principles office and it went well. I got the job of a tutor because of my marks from my old school, he said he was glad to have me on the team and in the school. I walked out and started going to my locker to get my stuff but I was paying a little too much concentration on the numbers and walked in to something.

When I looked up, I saw a boy with blue eyes and a mixture of green in them looking down with annoyance. Gosh these people are so weird. This boy had raven color hair with the blue eyes. He is taller than me also. He was looking at me as if trying to figure out who I am. Ha nice try buddy.

"Sorry, just looking for my locker" I tell him

"Ya okay whatever, be careful next time" wow rude much god, typical male. I bet he is on the teams. O maybe he is Lucas Scott brother. Probably not he seems to mean. Whatever. I walked around him and to my locker.

When I finally got to the cafe, I looked around for Peyton, Jake, brook or Lucas. But as I turned my head a boy with brown hair stood beside me.

"Your new right?" I nod "well my name is Tim smith. Your name?" he asked

"None of your business."I tell him

"Hard to get. Good to know. I'm going to be getting you baby, whether you want me or not" did he seriously just say that. I laugh

"Pathetic much" I tell him and walk away leaving him with his jaw dropped. I walked to where I saw Jake sitting with Lucas and I think the girl was brook.

"Hey Haley. How has it been?" Lucas asked me

"Well I meet cool people, you guys, and I got the job I wanted. Bumped into some guy who was kind of a jerk and I think another guy just tried hitting on me" they laughed

"Okay was it that boy who hit on you" Brooke asked pointing to the boy who I was just with, I nod. Then she moved her arm a bit. "And is he the one who was the jerk?" pointing to the raven haired boy.

"yup." I say and I push her arm down so no one will think I'm interested in those boys or thinking we are talking about them.

"Well the one who bumped into you is Nathan. Lucas's brother" so I was right I nod.


	3. Chapter 3:Karens Cafe

KARENS CAFE

"Jake I got jenny ready, she has her jacket on and shoes. I'm also ready. So move that butt of yours before we are late" I yelled to Jake. He walked down the stairs with his jacket on.

"Ya ya I just need my shoes" he got them on then looked at jenny "Jenny baby no calling me daddy at this place. They will be mean, you can call Haley momma, but only this once. Understand?" Jake asked Jenny. She nodded her head. Then we walked out and headed more into town.

When we arrived, there was a little sign saying Karen's cafe. It was 5:09 we were 6 minutes early. "Ready Miss James" I laugh and answer him

"Why of course. Mr. Jagelski" we got out and I grabbed Jenny considering that I was "babysitting" her. We parked across the street but was stopped by a males voice

"Awn hunny is this why you don't want me?" I turn to see the Tim guy "because you got yourself a boyfriend and daughter" I laugh at this loser and notice the raven colour hair boy, Nathan, standing beside him.

"Ya okay whatever you want to believe Jim" I say, knowing I said the wrong name, but wanting to get on his nerves

"My name is Tim, o and I found out your name too" he says.

"O ya?" I ask wondering how he figured it out.

"Why yes. Your name is Haley James" I start clapping for this loser. He thinks he is impressing somebody by knowing a name. Meanwhile the Nathan boy just stood on the side.

"Good job little buddy" I felt Jenny squirm in my arms and looked at her "what's wrong baby?"

"I'm hungwy Hawey" she tells me

"Well I'd love to stay and chit chat with you boys but duty calls right?" I ask them

"Wait she called you Haley" I nod at the idiot Tim. "That means she isn't your daughter and I still have a chance to get in your pants" I start laughing

"Yo I think you should leave her alone" Jake stood in.

"O the boyfriend speaks" Tim says

"okay dim let's get everything clear right now" I hand jenny over to Jake and move closer "That is not my baby, he is not my boyfriend, he is my cousin , and most importantly YOU will NEVER have a chance, as you put it, to get in my pants" the Nathan kid started laughing. I looked at him, but decided I was going to ignore him. I started walking back to Jake and jenny.

"What's wong hawey" Nathan said, imitating Jenny's way of talking.

"Well umm o sorry I don't know your name" I pause "my baby is hungry" I laugh

"I know she isn't your baby, because you're too hot to have had a baby"

"Well I should be thanking you for the complement, but you know I think you don't deserve one. Now I will be leaving with my cousins, hope to never see you boys again" I say grabbing jenny and walked into the cafe with Jake behind me.

"Hey guys, you are like 5 minutes late" Brooke said as we walked in the door

"Ya sorry, dim and umm the guy you said was Nathan decides they wanted to talk to us about this little one" I said showing them Jenny.

"Awn she is adorable. Blonde hair with blueish eyes. Awn I can eat her up" Brooke said and I laughed.

"Yes she is a cutie." Lucas said coming out from the back with Peyton behind him. "A lot like other girls I know" we all had confused looks on " all of you girls" he said smiling "but as friends" we all laughed.

"Momma, I'm hungwy" Jenny said to me. Everyone looked at me confused but I just shrugged

"Okay sweetie, umm Lucas" I looked at him but his mouth was kind of open "Lucas, do you have easy things to eat here and can we eat"

"O sorry, ya one second. MOM!" he said and then called. A minute later a middle aged lady with dark hair and brown eyes came walking from where Peyton and Lucas walked out from.

"You kids ready to order?" she asked "o hello. You guys are the new kids in town right?" Jake and I nodded "well my name is Karen, I am Lucas's mom."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Haley, this is my cousin Jake and this is Jenny" I say

"Is she yours?" Karen asked me

"No but I'm very close to her, she calls me her mom sometimes" I say "but can I ask for something please?" Karen nodded "do you have food like chicken strips or macaroni and cheese"

"Yes dear. We have either" she replies. Thank god!

"Thank you, can I get the Chicken strips and a bowl of Mac and cheese with a Glass of Coke please?"

She nods "and for the rest of you?" they all said what they wanted and within 45 minutes everybody had eaten and we were talking.

"So do any of you have a special person in your life?" Jake asked.

Brooke said "Yes his name is Chase Adams"

Peyton and Lucas both said no but kind of glanced at each other

"O I get it. You two like each other?" Jake asked. Peyton went Red and Lucas just kind of sat there not knowing what to say. Brooke started laughing.

"Finally somebody said something about it. Now I can bud in. Luke, Peyton you both like each other" Peyton went even redder and Lucas turned a bit red

"Um excuse me" Lucas said getting up and leaving

"i'll be back I got to go clear this" Peyton said getting up to go after Lucas.

"Woops was I not supposed to say anything?" Jake said and me and Brooke started laughing

"No thank you for the help" Brooke said still laughing

I noticed that jenny was starting to get drowsy so I started getting up "Jake we better get going Jenny is starting to fall asleep, here brooke please give this to Karen for me" I handed Brooke 30 dollars whether it was too much or not I didn't care. I walked to jenny's chair and picked her up "tell Lucas and Peyton I said goodbye and also to Karen tell her Thanks. Bye Brooke" Jake said goodbye and we left


	4. Chapter 4: The Quad

THE QUAD

I'm glad I became friends with Lucas, Peyton and Brooke, they are fun to hang out with. I might see if I can get a job at Karen's Cafe also. Money is always good to have. Plus Karen is really nice and I'm sure she could use the help.

When Jake and I arrived at school, we both went and walked different ways. I had to walk across the Quad to get to the principle office.

Walking across the Quad I heard a whistle coming from behind me. I turned around to see nobody behind me, so I just kept on walking until I heard the whistle again. This time I decided to ignore it and I continued walking.

When I got close to the middle of the Quad I heard my name being whispered. I turned around and right in my face was Tim. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. Disgusting.

"Get away from me Tim" I tell him trying to put space between us, but he grabbed my hips and tried pulling me closer and kiss me. "GET AWAY" I realized it was no use, nobody else was on the quad. CRAP.

"Give in to it baby, you know you want a piece of Tim" Tim said still trying to pull me even closer but I was pushing and shoving him.

"Tim?" a voice said coming from behind him, Tim turned a bit still holding me just to see who the one who said his name was.

"Nathan. Hey buddy, I'm a little busy right now though so, could you leave?" he said no please don't go, I don't care if you're a jerk maybe if you stay he will leave me alone. I tried talking but Tim had out one of his hands over my mouth. Nathan must have realized something was wrong because he walked around to see who it is was. Me.

"Tim, what the hell are you doing" Nathan asked. Tim sighed

"I'm having a little fun with my new friend Haley" He replied. Ya sure fun my butt.

"It's not fun if she doesn't want it you dipshit, this could be considered rape, you idiot" Nathan said, grabbing Tim and pulling him off me. "Tim just leave the girl alone already, come on Haley" he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the Quad "did he hurt you" I was too shocked to answer. "Are you okay?" I shook my head no, it was too much to take in. "come with me" he went to a car in the parking lot and helped me in, then got himself in.


	5. Chapter 5:Does it matter where were goin

DOES IT MATTER WHERE WE ARE?

It had been around 5 minutes since we got in the car. 5 minutes of no talking. 5 minutes of awkward silence. I decided maybe it's time to break it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not knowing where we were, great, I have to be new here.

"Just driving. Are you feeling better? I'm sorry for him, he is very special in the head. In other words, retarded" I laughed

"I'm good, I was just in shock, what kind of a man would do that? I'm glad you were close, I think he would have tried and gone further. Well that is until I would have brought out my ninja skills" we both laughed.

"Do you want to stop for ice cream? And we can talk more" he asked, I nodded even though I shouldn't want to talk to him, but I do have to say we helped me get away from that idiot Tim. When we pulled into a parking lot, in front of the beach with little shops and restaurants. I finally asked something that should have been one of the first questions.

"He won't stop will he?"

"Um how about we get the ice cream first and sit down" he replied. O no. Once we got the ice cream we went and sat on a little picnic table for two, and that's when he replied the question I asked from in the car.

"I don't think so. He has a very specific mind. Also most of the girls at the school he has known almost all his life and they know how to resist his, as he puts it "charm" He thinks you will eventually give in to him and let him have his way just so he leaves you alone." I start laughing

"Never in my life would I give in to him. He needs to be sent away. Or maybe he is just gay and doesn't want to admit it" I say with my mouth in an O shape as if I discovered the truth. I start laughing again.

"Well maybe so but I really don't think he is going to stop but you can try. Any plans?" he asked. What can I do, well I can always find a boyfriend but I'm not going to date a stranger or any the guys I know because that would be Lucas who has Peyton, Jake who is my cousin, chase who has Brooke, skills who has Bevin, junk and Fergie claim to have girlfriends in Canada and they are a little to strange for me, always keeping to themselves. Jesus that's never going to work. "What are you thinking?" he asks.

"Well I had one idea but it's not going to work so I have nothing else" I say not really wanting to tell him that plan.

"What is it?" he asks anyways. Men.

"Well I would find myself a boyfriend. But I don't feel like dating anyone I don't know and all the ones I do know are Dating. Family, Weird. Lucas has Peyton, Jake is my cousin, chase has Brooke, skills has Bevin, junk and fergie have girlfriends in Canada apparently and they are weird. Ugh" I say.

"Well if you needed a fake boyfriend, I could probably help you" really yay

"Are you serious? How" I ask

"Well I could do it if you want, Tim would stop if it is me. He is my best friend whether he is an idiot or jerk" o that's what he meant

"Well I don't know?" I say, he wasn't the nicest to me at first and he isn't exactly friends with my new friends.

"Are you calling me un attractive" he faked being hurt and laughed. I shook my head no laughing also. " Well it is just fake right, and once you don't want to anymore, then no problem. You can tell 2 of your friends it is fake. The only thing is you have to call me hot for me to do this" he laughs again as I blush red

"You're attractive" I say not liking the word he choose, hot? Who says that anyways?

"Nope, that's not the right word" he shook his head, trying to keep from smiling

"Fine, you're hot. And I am going to tell Jake and Brooke that it is fake" he nods.

"So how do you want to start this?" he asks, um how does relationships start? I don't know. Gosh my first boyfriend and it's a fake one.

"I don't know I haven't had a boyfriend yet. How does it usually start?" I say

"Well we can hold hands and say that we talked yesterday and decided to give it a try. If you want we can keep the other stuff like kissing down" I nod thankfully

"Sounds good to me" I say and he nods "well want to get back to school" he gets up

"Yup" he starts walking "you coming" I job to catch up to him "and the plan starts when we get to school. When we arrive at school we will go to the office and say that we are late because my dad, he is the mayor wanted to meet the new girl with the good grades." I nod and we get in his car.


	6. Chapter 6:First day together

FIRST DAY TOGETHER

"Well here we go, you ready Hales?" Nathan asked me as we walked out of the office. He grabbed my hand and intertwined are fingers. A funny feeling set off inside me.

"Yup, as ready as I'll ever be" I say. Thank god class is going on right now. I'm ready now when nobody is around to see but what happens when every one finds out?.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You got yourself a sexy boyfriend" I laugh "I will come and sit are your table at lunch today. Okay?" o god what if Lucas or the others don't want that?

"Umm, are you sure? I know you're not really friends with any of them" I say

"It's okay, i'll become friends with them if I have to. And Peyton and Brooke and I haven't always hated each other. Not to mention I don't know Jake" I nod. " Well here is your class"

"Thanks Nathan, this means a lot to me. You're not the mean guy I thought you were" I laugh

"Maybe I am, just not to you" he says winking at me "well see you at lunch" he walked off. I walked into the class I had only Brooke with. Thank god I can tell her. I give the teacher the note and go sit beside Brooke.

"And where have you been missy?" she asked me right as I sat down

"Well to be truthful I was with Nathan" I say. Her eyes widen with shock

"Nathan Scott?" I nod "Um why" she asks  
"well he helped me. Tim tried to kiss me and others and he

Wouldn't let go of me. Nathan arrived and got him off me and I was shocked so he took me for a drive to get ice cream. And then we talked and to get Tim to leave me alone we are going to fake date, but only you and Jake are allowed to know it's fake, so no blabbing on us please" I said so only she heard what I was saying.

"Of course Haley. Wow that is nice of him to do this for you, I wonder why he is doing it?" she said

"I don't know why he is doing it, but he said he is going to sit with us at lunch. Is that okay?"

"Ya. I'm sure the other won't mind either" I whispered to myself I really hope so. After class I went straight to the cafeteria to see Lucas and Jake sitting at our table, I walked right to them wanting to tell them right away.

"I have some news, I um I'm kind of dating Nathan" I said waiting for them to react

"Haley it's your choice" Lucas said laughing, thank god he isn't mad "he isn't that bad of a guy, it's his father, id be that way if I was forced to do anything"

"Okay, thanks. O and he is going to sit with us today, I hope that's okay with you guys" the boys didn't have time to reply because I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Nathan, I went red. He kind of held in a laugh. I motioned for him to sit next to me.

"I hope you guys don't mind me being here" he said, well at least he is trying.

""yes its cool man. As long as your keeping are Haley happy were good." I went red again, gosh these boys are weird. Nathan looked at me and smiled. I played along and smiled back my face still red.

"Well I really hope I'm making her happy" he said still looking at me, he winked. I just nod face turning a bit darker.

"Awn look she is shy around you" Jake said, I turned and glared at him. "Wow Haley, your face is so red" he was really trying to embarrass me in front of Nathan.

"That's okay it's kind of cute" Nathan said smiling at me, my face turning even brighter. Jake and Lucas started laughing. Nathan laughed a little to. GREAT.

"Okay whatever, I'm leaving." I start getting up and walking away. I heard yelling like, no Haley wait or Haley come back. Then I felt somebody turn me around.

"Where did you go this morning baby?" EW its Tim, not at all who I was thinking.

"Just leave me alone Tim" I said

"Ya cause she has somebody else now" Nathan said coming up beside me and grabbing my hand to hold it.

I turned and whispered in his ear "took you long enough" he laughed. And nodded.

"What are you talking about man?" Tim asked

"Me and Haley, after we left you, after you attempted to rape her in a way, we talked and decided we are going to try and date." Tim looked shocked

"Don't look so shocked Tim" I say smiling. "You kind of did set this up, let's go Nathan" I pull Nathan back to the table.

"Haley, were sorry" Lucas says as we get back to the table and sit where we were sitting before.

"Ya, it's all good. Hey Peyton, Brooke, Chase" Peyton was sitting beside Lucas, I am so sure something is going on between them too. Brooke was in the middle of Peyton and Chase. They all said it back.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" Chase asked Nathan.

"Haley and I are together" Peyton's jaw dropped, was she really that surprised?

"I didn't even know you guys talked" Peyton said adding a laugh to it. But she had a serious tone to it.

"Well we talked this morning for like 1 hour and a half and we talked a bit during the nights I have been here." I said, why was she being so weird about this?

After lunch I decided I was going to find out the reason. " I'm going to walk to class with Peyton, I'll see you later okay?" I said to Nathan

"Okay, see you" he hugged me as I turned red. Why am I so shy around him? Doesn't matter. I caught up to Peyton quickly. Luckily she was walking alone.

"Hey Peyton, what was all that about with the whole Nathan thing?" she looked at me

"Well I kind of dated Nathan not too long ago, and all it was about to him was sex. I'm just a little worried about you I guess" she replied.

"Are you sure that's what it's about or you just still have feelings for him?" I asked because she really did seem disappointed.

"I do not have feelings for Nathan" she said looking away, "I like Lucas remember?"

"Ya okay whatever Peyton." I said and walked into the class I had.

NEW CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.


	7. Chapter 7: A night with Jenny and ?

A NIGHT WITH JENNY AND ?

"Haley, Jake me and your uncle are going to go out for dinner with old friends is that okay?"Aunt Kelly called from upstairs

"Ya that's fine" I reply, I'm sitting with Jenny in my room. She has some toys and I'm folding clothes that were recently watched. Where is Jake anyways?. When I heard the door shut, I grabbed Jenny to go find Jake. I still hadn't told him about the whole Nathan thing. "JAKE" I yelled

"In my room Haley" he yelled back . I went across the hall and walked into his room. He had his guitar on his lap. "Where are my parents?" obviously he hadn't heard what Aunt Kelly said.

"They are going out to dinner" I said sitting jenny down on my lap as I sat down on his bed.

"Crap. Lucas and I were going to go practice basketball . I was going to ask them to watch Jenny for me" he said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Jake its fine, really I will watch jenny for you if you want" I said. I loved it when it was me and jenny. She can be so fun to be around. It's like having your own kid but not all the time.

"Haley, I can't let you do that" I looked and him with a weird face after what he just said.

"What? Why not? I love this little girl and I want to spend time with her, please. Now go" I said getting up, holding jenny and pulling at jakes hand so he would get up also.

"She is so lucky to have you. So am I. Nathan is a lucky guy also." O speaking of Nathan

"Ya about Nathan though. It is a fake relationship" he looked shocked "he is helping me. Tim wouldn't leave me alone and I had this idea but I didn't want a stranger and everyone else is taken. He offered to do it."

"Haley I see the way you guys act around each other and I do not think this is fake. But if you say so" he said. What does he mean? Doesn't matter we both know the truth.

"One more thing only you and Brooke are allowed to know, so no telling anyone understand" I said as we walked down the stairs. He nodded. When we got to the door he turned around and kissed jenny's forehead.

"Bye Haley. See you later baby" he said to me and then jenny. When he opened the door, Nathan was standing there. What is he doing here? "Hey Nathan" Jake said and then turned to look at me again and mouthed "told you so" I gave him a death glare and he left.

"Hey Hales, hey cutie" Nathan said, calling jenny a cutie. I laughed.

"Hey Nathan, come in " once he walked in I asked him "what are you doing here?"

"Just thought we could talk a bit. It'd be nice to get to know things about you, considering you're my "girlfriend"" I laughed when he used finger quotations.

"Well I have to watch Jenny tonight" I said

"That's okay. I'll help you with her" I laughed

"You have been with babies? And know how to feed, change, hold, play with them?" I asked laughing at the image of him holding her and how awkward he must feel doing it.

"I can dig with the babies, see hand her over" he said holding his arms out to hold Jenny. I handed her over to him and she smiled.

"Awn I think somebody has a little crush on you" I say laughing and watching jenny smile at Nathan. Nathan smiled back at the little girl in his arms.

"You are a cutie, you know that" Nathan said to the little girl him his arms, then looked up at me "so are you Haley" I blushed red and he laughed and looked back at jenny " look at Haley, she is all red." She looked at me.

"Hawey awe you ok?" she asked, I giggled at my little cousin and her talking. She looked at me with curiosity and confusion.

"I'm fine sweetie pie. Just a little embarrassed" I said

"Why hawey?" she asked. Why did I have to say that, I could have left it at I'm fine.

"Because he complimented me and I don't like it when I'm talked about" Jenny looked at Nathan and hit him on the stomach. He looked at her confused.

"What was that for?" she looked at him then at me and put her arms out for me to take her. I did as she told me and took her in my arms. She then looked at Nathan.

"You talk about hawey, she no wike dat" Jenny said to Nathan with serious eyes.

"Jenny, I complemented Haley, meaning I said something nice about her, it's not my fault that she doesn't like it. Point is I'm being nice to her not mean" he explained everything to her.

"Hawey is a baby" Jenny said looking at me and pointing while laughing. Nathan started laughing to.

"Okay enough talking about me. Jenny witch movie do you want to watch?" the little girl thought about it for a moment and then squirmed in my arms.

"Put me down hawey" I put her down and she ran well more like wobbled over to the TV case opening the drawer that had all the DVDs in it. A moment later Jenny lifted a DVD case in the air "these one hawey" I walked over to her and Nathan followed closely. I looked at the DVD case and read the title, ratatouille. I grabbed the DVD from her and put it in, I went and sat down. She followed me and I picked her up putting her on my lap she laid her head back on me and snuggled back.

"So Haley, Where are you from?" Nathan asked as the movie started.

"I'm from a town in California, you? Born and raised in tree hill?" I said

"Yes been here forever. Where are your parents?" he asked as his next question.

"They are still in California, they will be here soon, and my dad still has work to do. You see he owns a little restaurant and he has to wait for the papers to be done to pass it on to my older brother and my mom is a stay at home mom though right now there is no kids. I came with Jake and his family so I wouldn't be even further in the school work. What about you what's the deal with your parents?" I ask

"Well my dad is the mayor and a big ass, my mom works with Lucas's mom, helping with tric and the cafe. My parents are divorced, took a long time but finally happened" he laughed. "Did you want to move here?"

"Yes I did. My old friends were starting to go separate ways and we would just fight with each other anyways."

"Why?"

"Well, Briana started a rumour that I had sex with her boyfriend and that's why he dumped her. Though I am still a virgin. I got everyone to know the truth but it didn't work with her and all my other friends believed her to" he looked at me apologetic. "What about you, why aren't you friends with Lucas, Peyton, or Brooke?"

"Well, not long ago I found out why Lucas had the same last name as me. Lucas is my half brother. My dad made me start believing stuff like he wanted what I have so I got protective and I wasn't the nicest to him. When he joined the basketball team I got even more worried and became a bigger ass to him. And with Peyton, we used to date but I wasn't the nicest to her and all I really did with her was sex. Brooke well we never actually talked." I nodded

"Okay" I said not knowing what to say next so it just turned into awkward silence. Until suddenly I heard faint little snoring coming from below my head. I looked down to see Jenny had fallen asleep not even 15 minutes into the movie. I laughed quietly. "I'm going to go bring her to her bed" Nathan nodded and I started getting up.

"Can I come to?" he asked. I nodded and he got up to follow me up the stairs. When we got to her room, I opened the door to light pink walls and J e n n y written across one of the walls in a light shade of green. As I got to her bed I set her down on it and she rolled around, opened her eyes for a second but then closed them and drifted back to sleep. I kissed her little pink cheek "night night baby" I said smiling down at the sleeping little girl.

"Night cutie pie" Nathan said to her as we walked out of her room.

"Awn how cute" I say to him when we were walking down the hall. He stopped dead in his track, I turned around to look at him but then he started walking towards me getting closer and closer. I gulped.

"What did you just say?" he asked as I felt myself turn to hit the wall instead of going tumbling down the stairs.

"I um said night night baby" trying to cover up. I was now against the wall and he was very close.

"After that?" he questioned, crap he is going to kill me.

"I uh said awn how cute" he nodded by now he was 2 inches away from my face from his face. He placed his hands on the wall beside my head I gulped and he laughed.

"If you ever say that again I may have to kill you" with that he backed up and I laughed.

"And here I thought you were going to kill me" he laughed also then we walked down the stairs

"Well I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow hales" he hugged me and walked out the door

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! TRIED TO PUT A TWIST BUT IT WAS ONLY A SMALL ONE :P...PLEASE KEEO ME MOTIVATED.


	8. Chapter 8:WHAT THE HECK PEYTON

WHAT THE HECK PEYTON?

When we got to school I was excited to see Nathan again but when I got to school I saw Nathan talking to someone with blonde hair. Looked like they were arguing about something, when the girl turned to walk away I saw that it was Peyton and she looked a little disappointed about something. I walked over to Nathan.

"Hey you" I said once I reached him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hey hales" h e said back giving me a hug also.

"So sorry if I'm meddling, but what was that about? The thing with Peyton?" he laughed.

"It's not meddling, but she was asking me about you and why I'm with you and she said stuff about us and how are relationship isn't over." What is that girl's problem?

"Well Nathan listen, if you want to be with Peyton, go ahead don't let me stop you" the words may have came out of my mouth but that doesn't mean I'm ok with it.

He started laughing, is that a good sign or bad? "Hales that relationship shouldn't even be called a relationship, it didn't work at all from the start anyways. Besides your stuck with me now" He grabbed my hand and we walked to class. I knew Peyton wasn't over him. But why am I getting so jealous that she wants to be with him?

"Well here is your class." He hugged me and whispered in my ear "I have to talk to you after school" I nodded and walked into the class that I had with Peyton, Brooke and Lucas. Great Peyton. She is already glaring at me.

"Hello people" I said as I reached the desk, Brooke and Lucas replied with heys but Peyton muttered something else I couldn't quite catch.

"Awn Haley you and Nathan are so cute together. Much better than him and Peyton, right peyt?" she muttered a response again.

I laughed "well thanks Brooke, I'm lucky I have him, he is just so sweet and wow is he ever good looking" I said all this to piss Peyton off.

Brooke laughed "well, it's a perfect match because your sweet and pretty, though I never really thought as Nathan as a sweet guy" I laughed.

Just then Peyton got up and left the class without a word, Lucas started getting up but I told him I got this and followed Peyton out of the class.

"Peyton what's wrong?" I asked her once I caught up to her.

"I want you to dump Nathan, he told me stuff this morning about how he was using you to get to me, and that he never stopped loving me" I started laughing and she looked at me funny

"Peyton I saw you guys talking this morning and I asked Nathan what happened, so don't lie to me bitch" she looked at me shocked

"Haley James, potty mouth?"I looked at her seriously, change of subject much gosh "okay fine I still have feelings for him and seeing him be nice to you and how he treats you, why didn't he treat me like that"

"Maybe because your relationship was shit and you guys weren't meant to be, you like Lucas now remember?" she looked at me with hate.

"Don't tell me who I like or what my relationship with Nathan was like, you weren't here so you don't know" and then she pushed me.

"Don't push me, because I tell the truth" I pushed her back

"What's going on here?" a female voice came from behind me. Crap were busted. I turned and saw Brooke standing there looking at us.

"Well your friend here told my boyfriend that she still like him and then lied to my face about it telling me he said stuff like he was using me and he just wanted her. And then I told her the truth and how she likes Lucas she got mad and pushed me and so I pushed her back" I told Brooke the whole thing.

"What the hell Peyton, you and everybody else know your relationship with Nathan was shitty and it has been over for a long time. Come on Haley" I walked over to Brooke and we walked back into class.

I hadn't seen Peyton since the whole fight thing and now it is lunch time. When I got to the table Nathan was already there sitting and talking to Jake and Lucas and chase.

"Hey boys" I said as I sat down beside Nathan.

"Hey hales. So Lucas tells me you got into it with Peyton, are you okay?" Nathan asked me

I laughed "ya I'm fine. She was trying to tell me that you said stuff like you were using me to get to her and how you always loved her" his face turned to anger

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked from the other side of the table, I nodded. "I thought she liked me. Shows how much she really cares" o no

"No no Lucas just because she said something like that doesn't mean she doesn't like you. Please don't let me ruin that?" he looked at me and then slowly nodded.

Lunch and the classes after went easy, Peyton never showed up. When I got outside I went to jakes car and waited for him.

"Haley, can you ride with me?" I nodded.

"Just let me tell Jake. Okay?" when Jake got there I told him I wasn't riding with him and he nodded.

I got into the car "So what's up Brooke?" I asked the girl in the driver seat.

"Listen I'm sorry about Peyton, she doesn't usually do this kind of stuff. And I'm sure she is going to regret this and come say sorry to you"

"Brooke you shouldn't have to say sorry for Peyton, but when she comes to me and apologizes I will forgive her as long as she backs up away from Nathan" she took a quick glance at me but reverted her eyes back to the road.

"You like him!" she practically yelled.

"What. NO" I said going a bit red. I didn't think I liked him

"YES you do! Every time you're near him your smiling, you're getting jealous that Peyton wants him. And you totally go red when he compliments you. OMG you actually DO like him!" Brooke said as I started going red. Did I? I kept quiet.

"O NO, what's this going to do, this is supposed to be fake remember?" I said with actual worry.

"Haley calm down, this is a good thing and I'm sure he feels something for you or else why isn't he with Peyton or why would he do this fake thing and sit with us at our table"

"And why would he come so close to me yesterday night" once it was out of my mouth I regretted saying it

"He went to your house last night" she asked with excitement, crap. I just nodded. "OMG what'd happened?"

"Well I was babysitting Jenny and I was alone in the house, he came over and he held Jenny, she had like a baby crush on him, it was so cute. And we watched a movie, jenny's pick. He asked me questions and I asked him, about home and friends and then jenny started snoring so I carried her upstairs and he followed. I put her in bed said good night and when I was walking out he said goodnight cutie pie__" Brooke cut in as I was about to say what came next.

"Awn that's so cute" I started laughing.

"That's exactly what I said but he stopped and then suddenly started walking towards me and asked what I said. I tried covering up but he just got closer and closer until I said the truth he got really close and said "if I ever say it again he will kill me" and then he back up."

"WOW." I just nodded. Then we arrived at my house, I told her to pull in the drive way right there and I noticed somebody else car and a boy leaning on the car. "O look who it is" Brooke said to me. I shushed her got out of the car. I watched her drive away then turned to the boy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I needed to talk to you remember?" he told me

"O ya, what's up Nathan?" I walked over to lean against his car, standing beside him.

"Well um I wanted to talk to you about um _" just then the door opened.

"Haley your mom is on the phone" Jake yelled from the door. Great, perfect timing.

"Nathan can we talk about this after, she can only call every so often, I'm so sorry" I said walking away. I turned back to look at him. He looked a little disappointed but gave me a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to come by after though, so you have no choice." I laughed and nodded and walked into the house.


	9. Chapter 9: Alone time

ALONE TIME

The door bell rang when I was doing my homework. Two minutes after it rang I heard a little screech.

"NAPHAN" Jenny's little voice called.

"Hey cutie is Haley here" I knew Jake, Aunt Kelly, or uncle mark was with her.

"HAWEY" the little voice called up to me, and then I heard little feet coming up the stairs. When I got out of my room and to the stairs I saw the little girl trying to climb up them. I walked down and picked her up.

"Hey Nathan. Uncle Mark can you take jenny I have to go talk to Nathan, it won't be long I promise." I asked my uncle. He nodded and took jenny out of my arms. I walked past Nathan, out the door of the house. Nathan followed.

There was no words spoken and I was getting tired of the silence. "So Nathan you wanted to talk?" he nodded. "So what about?"

"Well I'm trying to find the right words to say" I nodded and gave him a minute to think about it. "Well here goes, Haley I know you like me" WHAT!

"What are you talking about? Of course I like you as a friend I mean it's really nice of you to do this for me" I said, who does this kid think he is.

"No Haley I mean you like me a lot, more than a friend" this kid was going way over the line. "The way you look at me"

"ha funny because I'm sure right now my eyes are just full of something other than lust, love or like." I said laughing.

"Maybe so but when we are together, you just seem happy and your eyes show it. And yesterday I think you thought I was going to kiss you" now I started turning red. "O and you turn red when I compliment you or get close, like this" he started rubbing my cheek and I went redder. DAMNIT.

"No, you know what I think?" he just looked at me confused, his hand still on my cheek. "I think that you like me, I think you wanted to kiss me yesterday but in the beginning you told me you wouldn't, and you sacrificed popularity and not to mention a friend ship for me. You're always saying stuff to make me blush, like calling me cute" I accused "and that whole eye bullshit I think you were explaining YOUR eyes to me." He just kept looking at me.

"Maybe your right" he said and then he leaned down and kissed me. WHAT DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING? I pulled away.

"Nathan do I need to remind you that this thing is fake, you know not real in other words" he looked at me.

"Not to me anymore, Haley I like you a lot. And I know you have some feelings towards me."

"Maybe so but I really need to think about this for now, please?" he nodded

"Sure, Haley" he said with a hint of disappointment in his blue eyes. His really really nice eyes. Jesus Haley stop it.

"I'll tell you tomorrow okay?" I gave him a hug that lasted a bit longer than usual and when we pulled away he was smiling a goofy grin. I smiled back and started walking back to the house, he followed but once we reached the house he got in his car and drove away.

Once I got into the house, jenny came running to me "where's Naphan?" I smiled down at her.

"Well Nathan had to go home. But I think he might come back to visit sometime." I picked her up and carried her to jakes room, I put her on the floor and we both watched as Jake played the guitar and smiled at us.

"Daddy, Naphan came over" Jake looked at me and smiled bigger.

"O he did, did he?" he knew the truth just by looking at his cousin and Nathan. He also knew that jenny had much fun with me and Nathan last night, because I told him how she acted like a girl who had a crush on somebody.

"Ya he did daddy" she said playing with the toy on the ground.

"Well, I hope he will be coming back. Because you see jenny, I think Haley here has a crush on him. And you know what else, I think Nathan likes her back" jenny looked at me confused

"What about you jakey, anybody in your likings at this new school?" he started going red. "OMG Jake who?"

"Well I don't know her name, but she is in my literature, gym, and history class." He said smiling.

"OMG Jake let me help you please!" he shook his head no. "PWEASE JAKEY!" he sighed in surrender as I used my best puppy dog eyes.

"FINE, but go do your homework now" he told me. I nodded and walked out leaving him and jenny alone.

When I got in my room, I went to get my green laptop and turned it on. Once it was on I went and checked my face book, I had 11 friend requests. I hadn't been on here since I got here. The friends were, Brooke Davis, Chase Adams, Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan Scott, Tim Smith, Skills Tanner, Fergie, Junk, and some other kid I don't know. I accepted them all and looked at the chat thing to see who was on. Brooke was on. Good I need to talk to her.

H=Hey Brookie  
B=ha-ha, hey tutor girl  
H= I need to talk to you about something  
B=Shoot  
H= Well after you left Nathan was here right...and he said he wanted to talk but my mom called so he said ill come back later.  
b= did he come back?  
H=ya, he was saying a whole bunch of stuff...you know what can you come by for a bit?  
B=sure be there in 10  
BROOKE APPEARS OFFLINE

N=Hey I'm sorry for just springing that on you and I shouldn't have kissed you without permission.  
H= It's okay, I did kind of enjoy it ;) but I have to go Brooke is coming over.  
HALEY IS OFFLINE

5 minutes after being on Face book, Brooke arrived. My aunt Kelly just sent her right up to my room. She came running in my room.

"What happened?" she questioned with big eyes. I laughed at her expression. I patted the bed so she would sit.

"And he just kissed you!?" she asked after I explained everything to her. I nodded "OMG Haley I told you that he liked you!"

"Ya, and after you got off face book he was on and he said he was sorry and he shouldn't have just kissed me, and I think I kind of flirted with him, I said I kind of enjoyed it with a wink face" Brooke laughed.

"Haley James flirting" I laughed "well sorry sweetie but I think this one is all yours. I have to get home. I think you guys would be so cute together if that helps"


	10. Chapter 10:What do you think

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

"Jake are you ready?" I called to him, he was still in the bathroom getting ready. He walked down the stairs, kissed Jenny's head and walked to me.

"Yes I'm ready" we got are shoes on. "Bye baby, see you after school" Jake said to jenny.

"Bye jenny" I called as we walked out the door.

"Looks like you won't need to catch a ride with me anymore" Jake said. What's he mean? I looked up and I saw Nathan sitting in his car. Was this like pressuring me? I walked over to him.

"Hey Nathan" I said looking at him confused.

"Want to catch a ride with me?" he asked. Well as if I had a choice now.

"Sure why not, since your already here" I said laughing. "Jake I'm catching a ride with Nathan" he nodded and I got in. "so how was your night yesterday" wow stupid question Haley, idiot.

"Well, um I felt bad for half of it. I sprang something on a girl and I'm not sure how she is feeling." I was about say something "at the moment, though, I'm trying to not talk about it and let her think about it. What about you? How was your night?"

"My night was good I guess" I let out a small giggle "Brooke came over, I'm glad I have a good friend like her" by now we were about 5 minutes from the school. He nodded. " So listen Nathan about the whole thing last night"

"Haley if you're not ready yet I totally understand. I'm sorry I did that too you it was unfair" he said

"No Nathan, how else would that have went? Anyways I want to talk to you about my answer" We had just pulled into the parking and he pulled into an open parking spot. And then turned to face Haley. And nodded.

"Well, I really like you Nathan, you're sweet and cute. And well I really enjoyed kissing you, but I don't know about us, what is going to happen with Peyton and all are friends, don't they matter?"

"Of course they do, tell me if I'm wrong you and Brooke talked about what happened right?" I nodded "did she not say anything like awn that's adorable or cute" I smiled

"She did" I said telling the truth "but Nathan I don't really have extra time on my hands, with tutoring, jenny, family and I'm thinking about getting a job at Karen's cafe"

"Haley, we can we try and make this work" he said. "I'll come over and help with jenny when you're babysitting, since she loves me so much. I think I need a tutor because I'm failing math. And well I really do not mind Karen's food" I smiled, he was already trying for a relationship that's not even real. Before I even knew what I was doing I leaned in and kissed him. It was quick but I swear to god I felt it in my toes. "Is that a yes?" he asked smiling, I smiled back and nodded my head and this time he leaned in and kissed, during the kiss I heard screeching from outside my window. I pulled away to see Brooke leaning down and into the window frame, smiling.

"Your answer was yes?" I looked at her.

"No, Nathan kissed me and he just wouldn't stop!" I said faking an annoyed voice. Nathan started laughing as Brooke's face went confused. "Brooke I'm kidding" she still looked a little confused. "What do you want me to do that it's true" I saw her wink in the corner or her eye.

"Kiss him" o now I get it. I sighed. But smiled. Turning to look at Nathan. I kissed his check and laughed. Brooke did too. "Haley you know that's not what I meant" I quickly pecked his lips.

"Better" I saw her about to say something but my face was turned back to Nathan.

"I think she meant something longer like this" Nathan kissed me and it lasted longer. I heard Brooke whistle in the background laughing.

"You like that Brooke" she stopped laughing and gave me a disgusted look.

"You, my friend, are disgusting. And you know I'm just happy that you're happy"

Authors note; Hey hope you don't think I'm moving fast, but I will have more stuff to write. I enjoy comments just letting you know :P please if you have a free time, write me what you think .


	11. Chapter 11: Smiles for today

SMILES FOR TODAY WHAT BOUT TOMMOROW?

As I walked down the hall, Brooke on my right and Nathan on my left. Nathan and I, had are fingers intertwined. I feel happy, I think happiest I have felt in a while. When we were close to are lockers, Peyton came up to me.

"So you think you can take me boyfriend and best friend?" she asked me. Boyfriend? Wow this girl is going crazy.

I laughed at her. "Peyton Nathan is your ex boy friend and Brooke is still_" Brooke cut me off

"Peyton stop it! You did this not Haley!"

"O ya Brooke well this is what you get for ditching me for this loser! I have been sleeping with Chase for 1 week and a half and were in love" Peyton said with a smirk.

"Peyton How could you do this to me, to Lucas and to everyone else but I don't believe you anyways"

"o ya well check this out" Peyton turned to see chase walking towards them and she ran jumped in his arm and kissed him you can tell chase kissed back. I turned and saw a tear full Brooke.

"Nathan help me get her out of here please" Nathan nodded and we each grabbed a hand and walked her to the car and just drove to my place I knew Jake would come home to look for me. Once we were all in my room after explaining everything to aunt Kelly I sat down beside Brooke on the bed and pulled her into my arms and let her cry. "Brooke I'm so sorry this is my entire fault. If I wouldn't have moved here none of this would have happened"

"Haley, its fine really I knew she wasn't a good friend by the time she did said those things to you about Nathan and well chase has been ditching me and lying to me for a long time now"

"Brookie, it's going to be fine"

"hawey, where is daddy?" jenny said walking into my room blowing another big secret until she saw Brooke was crying. She walked right up to her and put her arms signalling for Brooke to pick her up witch Brooke did. "awe you okay?"

"ya sweetie, I'm fine thanks to you"

"Haley, Brooke, Nathan, jenny?" Jake said as he walked up the stairs and walked into the room.

"DADDY" jenny yelled from Brookes lap. Jake just stood there shocked at jenny sitting on Brookes lap and Brookes tear stained cheeks.

"Hey baby" Jake said walking closer in the room.

"what's going on?" Brooke asked but Nathan seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"well, you see Jenny is my daughter. Her mother well let's just say she is not in the picture"

"well man, you have an amazing daughter" Nathan said walking to Haley and sitting next to her.

"Thanks man, sorry about keeping her a secret and not telling the truth I just wanted to be treated normal"

"Ya dude I totally understand, people are cruel I mean I used to be one of them remember" Nathan said with a laugh as Haley smiled at the words "used to"

"Brooke are you okay? You haven't said anything and you have tear marks" just then Haley clued in as to who her cousin likes.

"Jake can you keep Brookie here some company for a bit I want to talk to Nathan for a while" Haley said winking at Jake as he looked at her.

"sure, you don't mind Brooke right? You can help me with Jenny" Brooke cracked a small smile and got up.

"you kids be careful and use protection" Brooke said. Jake turned around quickly.

Haley laughed "Jake she is kidding" Jake smiled a little and walked out.

SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A WHILE, NEXT EPISODE WILL HAVE

-HALEY AND NATHAN ALONE TIME

-JAKE AND BROOKE TALK


	12. Chapter 12:Cheesyness,webcam,Facebook?

ALONE TIME

"So what's this really about Haley" Nathan asked after Brooke and Jake left the room.

"A girl can't want to be alone with her boy?" Nathan gave her a look telling her to explain "Okay fine, I think Jake likes Brooke" Nathan smiled.

"Awn my girl is going all matchmaker" Haley laughed at his words.

"But mostly I wanted to be alone with my new boyfriend, so um if you would mind leaving so I can let him in" Nathan looked confused "Ya he is a hottie, with his raven coloured hair, blue eyes, he's about 6'3" Nathan laughed.

"O I'll be sure to tell him that his girlfriend wants him to kiss her" Nathan grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her onto the bed, Haley giggled.

"Be careful he might come in here and kick your ass if he sees you hitting on his hot girlfriend" Haley laughed

WITH JAKE AND BROOKE

"So you have a baby?" Brooke said once they had gotten into his room.

"Ya, she is mine" Jake replied not looking Brooke in the eyes.

"She is very beautiful" Brooke said causing Jake to smile

"Her name is Jenny Jagelski. If you are wondering her mother is not and will ever be in the picture"

"Do you mind me asking why?"

"Well. When Jenny was born her birth mother left the picture, she didn't want anything to do with my beauty. And recently I found out Nikki, her mother had gotten into an accident and she died because of head trauma"

"O god Jake I'm sorry"

"Brooke you don't have to feel sorry for me. I stopped caring for Nikki once she left me and Jenny. And well if you're sorry about the part about me being a father well don't be because it has been the best thing to ever happen to me"

Brooke nodded "she looks like you. How old is she?"

"She is 1 and a half and in every way Haley" Brooke laughed "she is smart and she even kind of looks like Haley. I guess it's because Haley is around a lot and we are cousins. Haley is kind of like Jenny's mother figure"

"Ya"

WITH HALEY AND NATHAN

"Nathan, I am glad we are trying this relationship" Haley said sitting beside Nathan.

"Me too Haley. You are the first girl I have ever wanted to be serious about" Nathan answered. Haley got up and walked to her computer. "What are you doing Haley?" he got up and walked to her.

"Going on face book" she answered with a laugh.

"Why?"He said but within seconds she had put a new status and he read it out loud "Haley James is... With Nathan 3" Haley smiled. "May I?" he asked talking about using the computer.

"Be my guest" he took over and logged out of her account and onto his. When he was done updating his status she read it out loud like he did "Nathan Scott is... With Miss. Haley James, the girl of his and IN his dreams" Haley laughed out loud "cheesy much"

"I can't help but be cheesy around you" Nathan said.

"Let's take webcam pictures" she gave him the puppy dog face.

"Now who is the cheesy one" Nathan replied laughing but nodded.

"Great" she opened up the webcam program and smiled as Nathan did the same. After a couple of more pictures of silly or cute little faces, Nathan pulled Haley's face to his and kissed her while taking the picture. Haley was shocked but when she looked at the picture she couldn't help but stop the smile that spreaded across her face and the blush. He kissed her cheek and she snapped another picture. "I am going back on Face book"

"Why?"

"To add a new photo album and a profile picture" Haley said while updating the picture of Nathan kissing Haley's cheek as her profile picture. Then she created a new album called "My guy and Me" Nathan laughed and she put all the webcam pictures on the album.

"Go on mine and put the one of us kissing as my profile picture please" Nathan said smiling.

NEXT EPISODE

IM THINKING OF SKIPPING A COUPLE OF WEEKS, TO WHEN HALEYS PERANTS MOVE TO TREE HILL AND NATHAN MEETS THEM. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE.


	13. Chapter 13: Mr & Mrs James

*NOTE; HALEY AND NATHAN HAVEN'T SAID "I LOVE YOU" YET

MR AND MRS JAMES

2 WEEKS LATER

"Nathan, are you sure you want to do this. I mean we can do this some other time" Haley said as she paced back and forth of Nathans room

"Haley, it will be fine. I'm sure your parents aren't that bad. O wait they did raise you" Nathan laughed at Haley's shocked face "Hales I'm just kidding. I am coming over tonight and we are having dinner with your parents and maybe I can get them to take out the baby pictures" Haley let out a small laugh.

"Nathan, you really know how to make me smile. See?"She smiles really big causing Nathan to laugh.

"NATHAN!" Lucas's voice echoed through the giant house

"Up stairs" Nathan yelled back. After the footsteps finished and the door opened they saw Lucas, Brooke, Jake and Jenny standing in the door. Brooke was holding Jenny. Ever since the whole thing with Peyton Jake and Brooke grew close and Brooke even grew a relationship with Jenny. Brooke is Haley's best friend.

"What's up lovers?" Jake asked causing all to laugh.

"Leave Naley alone Jakie" Nathan and Haley both groaned at Brookes nickname for them.

"Dude, you worried about meeting the crazy James?"Jake asked.

"Jake, they can't be as bad as Haley" Nathan answered but Haley smacked his arm. "No man I'm not worried, I like their daughter and I hope they can be okay with that"

"Well your already sneaking into her room at night, I'm sure they somehow know about you" Haley blushed at jakes comment but Nathan just smirked.

"Hales you want to come shopping with me and Jenny?" Brooke asked

"I wouldn't miss hanging out with my two favourite people in the world would I?" Haley replied

"HEY! And here I thought I was one of those people" Nathan complained

"WOOPS! I meant my two favourite GIRLS in the world" Haley said laughing.

"Well then, let's go hales" Brooke said.

"Okay, Bye Nate. Be at the house at 5:30" she leaned over and kissed him quickly.

"I'll be there. See ya hales" Nathan said smiling at her.

WITH BROOKE, HALEY AND JENNY AT MALL

"So Hales" Brooke said as they walked out of the children store they were just in. Brooke had bought many little outfits for jenny and Haley had bought her shoes to match along with another little outfit to add to everything. In total they each spent a good 100 dollars on jenny.

"So Brooke?" Haley said mocking Brooke with the same words but Haley added a laugh.

"What's going on with you and Nathan these days" Brooke asked as they walked into the food court

"Well he is telling me Peyton keeps calling him and emailing him about how I am cheating on him and I don't actually like him. It's just hard you know?" Haley said

"Ya but that's not what I meant Haley" Brooke said and Haley sighed.

"It's great. He's great. I just feel I'm holding him back as in he can't be himself around me" Haley said adding a longer sigh

"Haley, that boy is whipped bad when it comes to you, you changed him ways that he is glad and I'm sure he feels he isn't good enough for you either" Haley smiled at the words that came out of brooke's mouth.

"I love you tigger, what about you anybody your interested in?" Haley said

"Well actually- o a never mind" Brooke said as Haley let out a giggle.

"Daddy" Jenny said

"How did you know baby?" Brooke asked and let her jaw drop when she realized what she just said.

"Its fine brookie I knew this for a while now. Best friends remember?"

Jenny lifted her hand and pointed her finger "daddy" by then they looked up and saw Jake, Lucas and the back of the head of a dark haired boy who they knew was probably Nathan. They were sitting in the food court. The girls walked and Haley mouthed "Nathan?" Jake slightly nodded but not enough to be noticeable and Haley motioned for them to be quiet.

Haley covered Nathans eyes with her hands and leaned in using a different voice so she whispered in his ear "Hey babe, looking for a good night?"

"Um, I'm sorry but can you take your hands off of me, I'm waiting for my girlfriend"

"O ya. Maybe I know her. What's her name?"

"Haley James"

"Sounds familiar does she look like this?" Haley uncovered his eyes and walked in front of him. Nathan laughed and nodded. "What are you boys doing here?"

"Nathan wouldn't shut up about seeing you and so we got tired of hearing him complain so we came to have lunch with you 3 girlies. Hales your boy is whipped" Lucas said.

"Am not, can't a boyfriend miss his girlfriend?" Nathan argued

"You so are, and yes he can but Haley had just walked out the door and you started talking about how you missed her" Jake said.

"Awn I missed you too" Haley said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"HA you boys are idiots because look who's the one with the beautiful girlfriend and who are the lonely ones" Nathan said smirking.

"Shit I guess your right" Lucas said

"I have somebody in my life" everyone looked confused and Brooke looked a little hurt. "Jenny" everyone laughed

LATER THAT DAY; HALEYS HOUSE

It is about 5:15 when the door bell rang, Haley had just finished getting ready, she was wearing a light blue dress and she had left her hair natural which was slightly wavy. She hardly put any makeup on to get the more natural look. When she walked down the stairs she saw Nathan standing there awkwardly with her father. Nathan was in a white button up shirt and a pair of black pants. (Not the fancy kind though: P)

"So you must be Nathan, the one who sneaks in to see my baby every night" Mr. James said

"Um ya I guess that is me" Nathan said

"Hey Nathan" Haley said as she got closer to them.

"Wow Hales you look beautiful" Nathan said but realized her dad was right beside him and he actually went red.

"Good to see you know how to treat girls right Nate. Anyways you two go ahead and do what you want. I'm going to see if your mother needs any help hales" Jimmy James walked off and Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him to the living room.

"I missed you hales" Nathan said as they sat down.

"Are you going to be one of those obsessed boyfriend cause if so I can't date you" Haley said in joking manner.

"No, sorry" Nathan said laughing. Haley gave him a quick kiss before her mother called them to the dining room. When they walked in Lydia James immediately started talking.

"O Hales did you ever choice a looker" Lydia said as Haley blushed and Nathan laughed

"Thanks Mrs. James" Nathan replied holding Haley's hand

"O no, defiantly do not call me Mrs. James. It makes me feel too old. Call me Lydia" Nathan smiled.

AFTER SUPPER AND DESERT

"So Nathan, what kind of family do you have" Jimmy James asked.

"Well actually, my father is an ass and my mother is barely around. I have a half brother but we used to fight, we only recently started talking and it is because of your daughter" Nathan said.

"Well we do love her for her ways" Lydia said

"I feel the same way" Nathan said and Haley's jaw dropped, in a way it was saying he loved her. Nathan looked at Haley and realized the words he just said and he blushed red.

"by the looks of it you guys need to talk, well it was nice meeting you Nathan and I'm sure we will be seeing a lot more of you, well we hope" Jimmy said as he pulled his wife out of the dining room.

"Want to go sit on the porch?" Haley asked, Nathan slowly nodded.

NEXT EPISODE

HALEY REPLIES TO WHAT NATHAN SAID

PEYTON WANTING PEACE?

LUCAS AND ?

BROOKE AND ?

JAKE AND?


	14. Chapter 14: did i hear you?

DID I HEAR YOU?

"Haley, um this shouldn't have came out like that" Nathan said

"So you don't actually love me?" Haley said in a sad tone starting to shift around on the porch swing.

"No, what I_" Haley cut him off

"Nathan, its fine you don't have to explain how or why you don't love me" Haley said and started getting up but Nathan pulled her back down.  
"No you listen to me Haley James. I love you. I love every part of you, your kindness, the way you act like a little kid at times, and the way you take care of jenny. What i meant before was i wanted to tell you at a dinner just the two of us not in front of your parents and not the way it was said either" Haley blushed red

"Well, i don't know if i feel the same way" Haley said in joking matter. Nathan looked a little hurt, obviously not hearing the joke in her voice. "Nathan i am just kidding" but she still didn't say the 2 little words.

"o ya?"Nathan questioned and haley nodded "Than say it. Tell me you love me hales"

"I LOVE NATHAN SCOTT" Haley yelled adding a laugh when Nathan also laughed.

"AND I LOVE HALEY JAMES" Nathan yelled back

"well that is good to know" Jimmy and Lydia stood at the door way. Nathan and haley blushed.

"O a mr. And mrs. James. I um"

"Nathan you don't need to explain it to us old folks. You know we were young to once" Lydia said and Nathan smiled

"Well i better get going. I will see you tomorrow hales? And thanks for the nice dinner mr and mrs james" Nathan said.

"Thank you for coming Nathan. And by the look my daughter is giving us she wants to say goodbye alone" Jimmy James said and Nathan looked at haley who had turned red and glared at her father. Nathan slightly chuckled. The two adults walked back into the house.

"Well i will see you tomorrow Miss. James" Nathan said with a smile. Haley giggled.

"Yup and i will see you to Mr boy i love Scott" They both laughed. They kissed goodnight and nathan got in his car and walked away.

NEXT DAY

"Bye mom, bye dad. Im off to school" Haley said walking out of the house and to the Nathans car witch was parked at the end of her drive way. "Hey Handsome"

"Hey Haley. There is something i have to tell you" Nathan said in serious voice.

"Okay?"

"Peyton called me this morning for your number and she was apoligizing for the way she acted and bla bla bla" Haley looked shocked.

"Listen nate im all for forgiving and second chances and all but this isn't only my choice at this point it's ours, all of ours. Im not sure if brooke or even lucas will want to forgive at this point. What happen with them was worse than what happen with us"

"Your right hales. How did i get so lucky to have such a smart and pretty girlfriend"

"You just got lucky. Well no actually, it was you had a friend who was an ass" haley said with a laugh and nathan laughed also.

When they arrived at school they saw brooke and jake standing together holding hands.

"Whats going on here" haley said with a hint of amusement and nathan winked at jake.

"Well actually. Nathan remember how you said we were jealous because you had a girlfriend" Jake said.

"Um ya but i believe i said a beautiful girlfriend" nathan said with a smile.

"well i decided i should give it a try and ask out the prettiest girl in our school" Brooke blushed

"You asked out your cousin and my girlfriend" nathan said haley slapped him on the chest playfully.

"shut up nate and let him finish" Haley said in a joking voice.

"so i asked out brooke and she said yes" Jake said with a big smile.

"YAY!" Haley squealed and hugged brooke.

"congradulations man" Nathan said to jake.

"what for?"lucas walked up with a dark haired girl beside him.

"Jake asked brooke out" Nathan said.

"What finally?" Luke said with a laugh and haley nodded. The girl beside him cleared her throat softly "O sorry, everybody this is anna, anna this Haley"

"Hey"

"Nathan" Nathan nodded "Jake" Jake smiled "and that's Brooke"

"Hey, do you cheer? Cause you can totally join the team if you wanted" Brooke said and everyone laughed.

"Hey Guys, um I will try out i guess" Anna said.

"O um guys. Nate and i have something to tell you guys" Haley said and everyone waited for her to continue "Peyton called nate and apoligized for everything"

"You guys can go ahead and forgive her but i'm not ready to" brooke said with a sad smile.

"no brookie, i will not forgive her until you do it" Haley said.

"Thanks Hales" Brooke said.

"So it's settled, the group isn't ready to forgive Peyton" Nathan said.

"You catch on quickly natey" Brooke said with a laugh and the others joined soon after.

HEY SORRY IT TAKES SO LONG BUT I HAVE BEEN NOT HOME ALOT, AND TRYING TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY THAT IS GOING SLOWLY ALSO.

SKIPPING SOME TIME NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE 2 MONTHS MAYBE ONLY A COUPLE OF DAYS. NOT SURE YET

WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT ANNA? OR SHOULD THEY FORGIVE PEYTON ? WILL BROOKE AND JAKE LAST?


	15. Chapter 15:Road trip

ROAD TRIP

It has been 2 weeks since the gang met Anna, they still haven't talked to Peyton. Brooke and Jakes relationship is going well and Nathan and Haley are stronger than ever since they have said their I love yous. Lucas and Anna have started going on dates and stuff but it hasn't gotten further than that. They all decided to go on a little road trip to Charlestown.

"I have a feeling this trip is going to be awesome" Brooke said.

"It will be great" Lucas said.

"I don't know I think I will miss Jenny" Jake said and Brooke gave him a hug.

"Jake we will be gone for 3 nights and jenny is going to be with her own grand-parents. Everything will be fine" Haley said and everyone nodded.

"You're all right. So anyways when is Anna going to get here?" just as Jake said that Anna pulled into Haley's driveway and everyone laughed.

"Right now" Lucas said.

Anna rolled down her window and said "Hey you guys ready?" everyone nodded and Jake hugged and kissed jenny, passing her to Brooke who did the same and passed to Haley.

"Bye baby I'm going to miss you lots" Haley said pulling jenny closer to give her a hug.

"Bye Hawey" the little girl giggled and Haley started walking towards the house with her but jenny let out a squeal. "NAPHAN" everyone laughed and Nathan walked over and hugged her and jenny blushed.

"Gosh Hales I think you got some competition" Lucas said.

Haley laughed "gosh I'm in trouble. Nobody can beat the adorable Jenny" jenny giggled.

"Don't wowwy Hawey, Naphan woves youuuuu. And you kissy kissy wiph naphan just wike daddy and bwookie" Haley said and everyone laughed.

"Ya that's right jenny but we got to go now"

"Okay Hawey. Bye everybody. Bye naphan"

"Bye Cutie" Nathan said.

A HOUR INTO DRIVING

Nathan and haley were in Nathans car. Lucas, Anna, Jake and Brooke are in Anna's car. Haley and nathan are alone because the car is full of everones stuff. Not that they minded.

"Jenny really loves you" Haley said with a giggle.

"Ya, i really love her god mommy/ cousin" He said as he grabbed her hand to hold. Haley blushed. "though Jenny is cute, she is not my type, i prefer girls about um 17, darker hair and chocolate brown eyes"

"Well i have no clue, of what kind of person would be your type" haley said laughing.

"I think i found her" he said and continued "and im starting to think she is the one for me cause i love her and i belive i can't live without her. I think i'm going to marry her one day too" by now haley had tears in her eyes "hey hales don't cry, i think i can find some time to be with you too" Haley let out a low giggle.

"I love you Nathan. Things are going to get hard though you know?" Haley questioned. "What about when college comes nathan?"

"Haley James i would follow you anywhere" Nathan stated.

"Nathan I'm not going to let you give up your dream college for me?"

"Haley, there is nowhere i would rather be but with you. I didn't even chose a college. I was waiting to see if i would get a basketball scholarship" nathan pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Nathan you don't understand. I don't want you to be stuck with me forever. You never know there might be ano_"

"Haley james will you marry me?"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Will you haley james honour me in becoming my wife"

"Nathan were still in high school"

"so?"

"Couples don't get married in high school"

"why can't we do that? Change it up a bit?"

"Nathan, we still live with are parents and have been dating for only about 3 months"

"So we can find a place, i will get a job to support us. and i have never felt this way about anybody ever"

"Nathan, i don't know"

"Haley, do you love me" Haley nodded "And i love you. I want people to know just how much i am serious about this and i want to wake up to you everyday and have kids with you one day"

"Okay"

"what?"

"YES! NATHAN SCOTT I WILL MARRY YOU!" Haley said. Nathan smiled as big as it can be and kissed haley.

"You just made me that happiest soon to be married guy EVER" Nathan said and smiled.

SO NALEY IS GETTING MARRIED. NEXT EPISODE, CHARLESTOWN, WILL THE GROUP FIND OUT? HOW WILL TELLING THE PARENTS AND SEARCHIGN FOR APARTMENTS GO?


	16. Chapter 16: Cabin by the beach

THE CABIN BY THE BEACH

Haley and Nathan arrived at the Cabin they rented 20 minutes later than everyone else. Lucas and Anna were walking down the beach but Jake and Brooke are sitting on beach chairs on the back porch.

"Hey, what took you so long? Stop to get it _" Brooke was saying until Jake cut her off.

"Don't you dare finish that Brooke"

"What Jake. They have needs just like anybody else in the world"

"Brooke, Haley is my little cousin"

"So what? She is old enough to _"

"Guys, we just stopped for some gas, Nathan realized he didn't have enough" Haley said amused.

"O MY GOD. They really did stop to do the you know what" Jake said.

"Jake what are you talking about?" Haley asked

"You did stop to have sex" Jake said letting out a disgusted sigh

"No I just said we stopped for gas" Haley said

"Haley, Nathan filled up when we were in tree hill" Brooke clued in. Haley cursed in her head.

"I am 100 percent sure I did not have sex. Still a virgin" Haley said.

"Than why did you stop?" Jake said. Haley looked at Nathan for him to answer

"Um Jake, we Stopped because we had a little fight" Nathan said. He wasn't exactly lying.

"Shit. What about?" Jake said

"College" Haley said clueing in.

"You guys are still together though right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. Still together" Haley lifted their entwined hands and Brooke saw the ring on Haley's left hand finger and her jaw dropped. Jake didn't seem to notice but Haley saw Brooke's expression and knew she saw the ring. Haley shot Brooke a look that meant SHHHH PLEASE DON'T TELL JAKE!

"Jake, Nate. Haley and I are going to take a little walk alright" Brooke said and the boys nodded.

Haley turned to Nathan and gave him a peck then a hug and whispered in his ear "I think Brooke knows. I'll talk to you later about it" Nathan nodded after Brooke pulled Haley away from the hug.

The girls walked a little before Brooke asked "What the hell is that Haley?" she pointed to the ring.

"It's a ring Brooke"

"No I mean what is it? What does it mean? Who gave it?"

"Once again it is a ring. It means I am getting married_"

"Does Nathan know this Haley? That you are getting married to some stranger?"

"Brooke, Nathan is who I am getting married too"

"What? REALLY? But were still in high school"

"Yes really and who said people can't get married in high school? I love him and he loves me"

"Your right. O my god this is going to be so great" Brooke said happily and Haley laughed.

"Okay, but don't you dare tell anyone. Nathan and I want to tell them all tonight together. Okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me Haley" Brooke said. "Let's get back to my boy and your soon to hubby" Brooke squealed. The girls walked back to see Jake on the chair still but Nathan wasn't with him.

"Where did Nathan go?" Haley asked. Jake pointed inside so Haley walked in. "NATHAN?" Haley called and walked to the room they were staying in.

"Hey you" Nathan said from behind her, scaring her.

"You scared me" Haley said.

"I'm sorry baby" Nathan said wrapping his arms around her waist and she wrapper hers around his neck.

"I love you, but we should talk" Haley said.

"Your not going to break-up with me right?"

"No Nathan. I mean about money and how we are going to afford to live on our own"

"I have 3000 dollars in a bank account" Nathan said "and I can get a job"

"I have around the same and I think I'm going to try and get a job at Karen's cafe"

"See hales, we are going to make it. And you know why?" Haley waited for him to continue "because we have each other"

"Your right. But what about are parents, what are they going to say?" Haley asked.

"Well my parents are not going to accept but I will get emancipated if I have to. I don't care what anyone thinks as long as I have you everything is great"

"We will be okay though right?"

"We will be better than okay" Nathan said and kissed Haley.

AFTER SUPPER

"Haley and I have something to tell you guys" Nathan said as everyone was sitting in the living room by the small fire. Haley sitting on Nathans lap, Brooke and Jake are on the 2 seater couch and Lucas and Anna are on the longer one.

"I have something to say too" Lucas said "Anna and I are dating"

"Really? FINALLY" Brooke said and hugged them both but looked at Haley and Nathan wanting them to continue "So Nathan you were saying"

"Um Well Haley and I_"

"Decided we are going to get married" Haley continued for Nathan. Everyone looked shocked.

"WOW um- well I guess all I have to say is you better take care of my cousin man" Jake said and smiled.

"You're okay with this?"Haley asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I don't know, I thought you would try and get us to wait"

"Haley I am not your boss. Don't worry about your parents, I have a feeling they will say yes" Jake said with a laugh.

"Thanks Jake. What do you guys think" Haley asked Lucas and Anna.

"Well I have no clue as to why anyone would want to marry my brother but I am happy for you" Lucas joked.

"And I think it is great. I know I haven't known you guys very long but even I can see how in love you are" Anna said.

"Thanks guys, except maybe you Luke" Nathan said. Everyone laughed.

"I just have one question though. And don't take this the wrong way Haley but are you pregnant?" Jake asked.

"Jake I meant what I said before, I am still a virgin. So no is the answer to that question" Haley said

WELL THAT WAS EASY, MAYBE A LITTLE TOO EASY. NEXT EPISODE, TELLING THE JAMES FAMILY.


	17. Chapter 17: Bun in the Oven

BUN IN THE OVEN?

The rest of the trip went well and they all enjoyed themselves, haley was getting even more nervous about telling her parents that she is engaged. Haley and Nathan planned on doing it the afternoon they get home to get it over with and then after they have told them they were going to Nathans parents to tell them. On the way back brooke and jake decided to go with nathan and haley since jenny and jakes parents were visisting haleys parents.

"So, we will do are best to get my family out of there so you two can reveal your secret" Jake said as everyone laughed.

"Not to quick please" Haley said feeling more nervous.

"Haley, i promise you have nothing to worry about. Anybody can see how in love the two of you are and im sure your parents are one of those peoples. Besides they really are nuts" Jake said as they pulled into haleys drive way.

When they walked through the door nathan pulled haley into the living room. "Haley i love you and i just want you to know that if your parents say we have to wait, i will wait forever to be with you"

Haley leaned in and kissed nathan. Pulling away she said "Thanks nathan, but just so you know i would love to marry you now but its not my choice"

"I understand hales, lets go find out then right?" haley nodded and they walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"So nice of you two to join us" Lydia said and everyone else laughed.

"Just when we are leaving right ma?" Jake said while brooke was holding jenny.

"Yup, jake why are you in a hurry" she asked.

"Just tired and want to get home to unpack and change" Jake said while they were walking towards the door. "see you later James and Nathan"

"bye" everyone replied"

"well i guess thats goodbye" Marc said and everyone laughed.

"See you two later, bye mr and mrs james" Brooke said.

"Bye Brooke"

Once the others were gone Lydia and jimmy turned towards the younger couple "whats going on" Lydia asked.

"Well Mrs. James_"

"woah hes calling me mrs james, this is serious" the older couple laughed and nathan continued.

"I love your daughter very much and she has been the best thing that has happened me. I have gone about this the wrong way but i am asking now, can i marry your daughter"

"Wait? Do you have a bun in the oven hales?" Lydia said in a half joking half serious tone.

"mom, you know the answer to that already"Haley said knowing that they know shes not.

"wow, um" Lydia said.

"i think i would like to talk this over with your mother before i answer that question" jimmy said. "You kids, go on up to Haleys room and we will talk about it"

2 HOURS LATER

"okay you tell them that we want at least one grandchild, i'll tell them the other little bit" Jimmy said with a smile on his face. After talking it over with his wife he realized that they love each other more than some couples that ARE ALREADY married, why not marry now. His baby was about to get married.

"Okay then" Lydia said with a smile "KIDS!" Lydia yelled up the stairs. The young couple walked down the stairs slowly holding hands. "O, don't look so scared"

"So kids, we talked about it and we think that, if you are 100 % sure about this then we will allow you to get married"

"mom, dad i have never been more sure about anything in my life, besides knowing that i love him" Haley said causing nathan to smile.

"Okay then we just have one condition" Lydia said.

"I would do anything to marry your daughter Mrs james" Nathan said not knowing what it would be.

"We want grand children, preferably not yet but we want at least one of them from our little haley-bub" Nathan turned a shade of red.

"I'm sure that will eventually be doable, not any time soon though thats for sure. Were to young to be parents, right nate?" Haley said.

"Yeah defiantly" Nathan said and everyone laughed.


	18. Chapter 18:Emancipation

Emancipation.

"Haley, I talked to my parents last night" Nathan said as he saw Haley walking towards him in the tutor center

"Yeah?" Haley questioned.

"They said no Haley but I already filed for an emancipation and it got through and they are allowing it because of the fights my parents get into often"

"Nathan are you sure you want to do this? We can wait?"

"Haley I have never been surer in my life. O and I found us a place, its 5 minute drive from school, 2 bedroom apartments and it is only $540 with electricity and heating"

"That is great!" Haley exclaimed.

"I know, I'm telling you Hales, god has faith in us, he believes we can make it, so can I and even your parents can" He said giving Haley a kiss on the lips.

"Hey soon to be married couple" Brooke said walking into the tutoring center.

"Hey Brookie, to what does we and this school owe the pleasure of seeing you so early in the morning?"

"Well, I stayed up late last night thinking about how you two are getting married and I totally started your dress and I'm planning a party for the two of you, you're going to need to get some stuff for that apartment you're getting"

Haley looked at Nathan question ling "She helped me find it" He explained to her.

"Yeah anyways, I'm going to find my hottie, see you later naley" she started walking away. "O and before I go, I will be telling you more details later but the party is tonight at tric, see you two later"

"Well at least we know somebody is happy" Haley said.

"Haley I want this to be perfect, anything important you want for the wedding it will be done okay" Haley nodded.

"You are perfect my future hubby" Haley said kissing him "but we really have to get back to this homework test"

"I don't think it matters" Haley looked at him strangely "What? I'm marrying my tutor" Nathan laughed and Haley joined


	19. Chapter 19: Our Home

OUR HOME

"So Haley this is the place" Nathan said as they walked through the door of the 2 bedroom apartment. When they walked in they entered into the open room of the kitchen and living room and a small area for a table to eat at.

"Nathan this is so perfect" Haley said as a huge smile was across her face. "But as much as I want to stay here all day, I am almost 100% sure Brooke will kill us if we are late for our own party" she laughed.

"Well we don't want that now don't we?" he said as he wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and she shook her head no. "Let's go then" he let go of her waist and intertwined their fingers.

ARRIVING AT TRIC.

"NALEY" Brooke squealed when they walked through the door and ran and hugged the two of them. All of a sudden the couple was surrounded by many people congratulating them.

Two hours into the party, Nathan was sitting on a chair with Haley on his lap talking to some of their friends.

"Excuse me, if I can just get your attention I'd like to make a speech" Jake said as he stood on the stage at tric. "So as most of you know, I am Haley's cousin and well because of her I became good friends with Nathan and well some are wondering why two young kids with get married but what most don't know is that these two love each other as much as anyone else in this world. Don't let their age fool you into thinking they care less for each other than someone who has been married for a good 10 years, these two love each other and that's all that matter, Nathan, Haley I love you guys and I am sure this will work" Jake lifted his glass and then took a sip and everyone followed his lead. Lucas walked up to the stage next with his glass in hand also.

"Nathan and Haley, wow least expected couple if you ask me. Why? Well Haley is beautiful and Nathan is well not" everybody laughed. "But when you get deep down you know that these two are more alike than you would have thought. Well Nathan and I weren't the greatest friends but that all changed when Haley came along, she taught me everybody has a good side and that not everything could be on blame of Nathan. Well I just want to say thanks, thanks Haley for everything you have taught me and for bringing me closer to my brother and Nathan thank you for trying with us. Congratulation guys love you both" Everybody cheered.

Next up was Haley's parents. "Nathan we haven't known you very long but we can see in your eyes that you will take care of our little girl. You see some would say it was stupid to allow them to get married but I guess you didn't see how much love they have for each other and that's what is hard to find in couples these days, so why let it slide by them. Nathan, im glad our daughter found someone as good as you and haley-bub we love you"

"Well I guess I am the last speech of tonight, I'm not the best speaker so I thought maybe I could use a quote, "Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever.' I guess what I mean by this is that this moment you found yourselves in is the one that stuns you and it will most defiantly be one of the most important part of your life's, so thanks for letting us all share it with you, I love you guys" Brooke said as she blew the couple a kiss.

Haley turned a bit in Nathans arms to give him a peck on the lips.

LATER INTO THE NIGHT.

"Thanks so much Brooke, this has been such a wonderful night" Haley said and her and Nathan were about to leave.

"Well the things I do for love" Brooke shrugged. "It was no problem seriously, now go" Brooke said with a laugh and hugged the couple again.

"Bye Brooke" the two said as they walked out. "You ready to go home future Mrs. James-Scott" Nathan asked as they walked to his car.

"That sounds nice" Haley smiled. When they pulled into their parking spot at the apartment, they got out and walked hand and hand into the apartment. "I can't believe we already have our own place" Haley said as they walked through the door

"I know" he turned to Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist looking down at her. "This here" he said continuing "Is where I always want to be Haley. Here with you, this much in love, this has to be the best feeling in the world"

"I feel the same way Nathan, things, well they have never been this way with me. I love you so much Nathan Scott but I am sorry to ruin our moment but I am tired so how about you walk me to our new bedroom and I can fall asleep in your arms" Nathan laughed but walked down the small hall way to their room.


	20. Chapter 20: Many years later and

MANY YEARS BUT I STILL LOVE YOU

5 years later

"Mommy, mommy come in the pool, PLEAAAASE" James Lucas Scott called to his mom.

"Yeah come on Auntie Haley" Jenny called.

"I'll be in, in a minute Jim-jam and JenJen" Haley replied back and walked out of the house in her green tankini, Olivia on her hip. "I just have to put Livy's water wings on" after Haley got her 2 year old daughters wings on and walked down the in-ground pools steps, flinching slightly at the cool water. As soon as she got fully in she walked over to the area Brooke and a three year old Riley and Anna was.

"Let me hold that adorable little Haley" Anna said talking about Olivia. They all called her mini Haley because her hair was the same brown and all the same features except her eyes which were defiantly Nathan or Jamie. Haley handed Olivia to Anna which cause Olivia to giggle and clap.

"Na" Everyone smiled.

"Brookie where is my hus_" Haley was cut off by a large splash and her husband appeared with a large grin on his face. "NATHAN SCOTT YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Haley jumper up to drag his head under the water. The couple continued to play fight in the water while everyone watched in amusement.

Nathan was currently tickling Haley's side causing her to move around, suddenly Nathan stopped and placed Haley close to him.

"Nathan, what is it?" Haley whispered and laughed in his ear.

Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley's lips. Before the kiss could escalate any further voices in the back ground broke them apart.

"Seriously? We get that you're in love but at some time you got to stop acting like love struck teenagers especially in front of your kids" Lucas said. And everyone around him agreed.

"Dude you're just jealous that I have a sexy wife and 2 amazing kids" Nathan said back. Haley blushed and everyone laughed. Nathan swam towards Jamie and Jenny pulling Haley along. When they got there Nathan picked Jamie up and tickled him.

"Daddy, stop it tickles"

"Say Daddy is the best ever"

"Daddy you're the best ever" James said and Nathan released him.

"Jamie your dads not the best mine is" Jenny said

"No way, my daddy played real basketball and now teaches"

"So my daddy can play guitar"

"Kids that's enough, both of you have amazing dads" Haley said and slapped Nathan on the chest lightly.

"Dada" Olivia's voice called Nathan and she giggled when she started swimming toward him, slowly but eventually she got to him.

"Hey baby"

"We have a good life baby" Nathan said as they walked out of Jamie's room after putting him to bed.

"The best"

"You didn't really believe it when you said me and Jake were equal amazing dads right" Nathan asked as they got into their night-ware.

"Nope, Jake is way more amazing" Haley giggled as Nathan gave her an angry face and did his best to ignore her but when she started rubbing her hands down his bare back. "baby?" Nathan ignored her at first "Babe you know I didn't mean that, no one can ever be as good of a dad as you are" Nathan did his best to hide the smile on his face "And no one will ever EVER be as sexy as you when you are around our kids" Nathan couldn't hold back the grin this time, he turned and locked lips with her, surprising them both when they fell back on the bed. Haley broke away to giggle.

"Nathan did you ever think we'd be this way?"

"What do you mean babe?"

"Well 5 years later, still as much in love, 2 amazing kids, me a teacher_"

"The best one at that"

"You having played 3 years in the nba and now teaching basketball. Honey I lived the dream"

"So did I baby and everything has been worth it, the little things that got us here, everything. I love are two babies and I especially love you"

"Honey I have some good news"

"Okay?" Nathan asked curiously

"It's not mine to share, but I heard from a little bird that someone is pregnant actually two people are"

"Who?" Nathans eyes went big.

"Brookie and Anna"

"No way"

"Were not the only ones that lived the good life, are whole group did, I even heard that Peyton got married and had a kid"

"Ya I heard that too, I heard she married Tim Smith"

"Never thought I'd hear that name again. But I do have some things to thank him for" Haley said

"What would that be" Nathan asked.

"Thank him for getting us together" Haley winked at Nathan and they both laughed.


End file.
